


Capped

by beomshell



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomshell/pseuds/beomshell
Summary: Youngjae is stuck in a less than ideal routine with his former lab partner, Jaebeom.





	1. Chapter 1

Youngjae checks his phone for the seventh time during his bus ride to Bambam’s house. There’s still no response to the last message he’s sent. He doesn’t really want to be seen by anyone else at the party, so once he’s there, he silently enters his house. Gingerly peeping into the first bedroom he sees, he switches the light on and takes a look around. It barely has any furnishings, which makes sense since he had only moved in a week ago. He leaves his bag of stuff on the dresser in the room, texts Bambam to let him know and proceeds to leave.

“You know,” a deep, throaty voice sends literal shivers down Youngjae’s spine.

He freezes, before reluctantly turning around. Yep, he was in trouble.

“I could recognise that glorious ass of yours from miles away.”

“Jaebeom,” Youngjae greets him dryly.

Jaebeom smirks as he leans himself against the dresser, essentially trapping Youngjae. Well, not really. Youngjae can shamefully admit to himself that he’s quite happy where he is at the moment.

“Long time no see, Jae.”

“First of all, don’t call me that. Second… of all, we use the metric system. I bet you have no clue how long a mile is.”

“Alright, nerd. Why are you in such a rush to leave?”

“I’m just here to drop off some textbooks I sold to Bambam’s sister.”

“Stay for a bit, let’s do some catching up,” Jaebeom says, equipped with a shit-eating grin.

“Nooope. I know what you’re playing at. Not gonna happen this time.”

A shriek interrupts them and Youngjae is thrown into a choke-hold by a pair of skinny, yet muscular arms.

“Youngjae! Sorry man, my phone was charging when you sent like, 50 billion messages,” Bambam says. He cocks an eyebrow at Jaebeom, having seen their positions before he barged his way into the room.

Jaebeom leans in to whisper in Bambam’s ear, eyes never leaving Youngjae. He’s not a fan of how the corner of Bambam’s mouth lifts into a grin as Jaebeom eventually pulls away. Bambam nods before thanking Youngjae on behalf of his sister and slinking off, taking the textbooks from the dresser. He’s left alone in the room with Jaebeom once again. He’s also being led to the bed in the corner of the room, again. Fifty instances of déjà vu hit him at once before he snaps out of it.

“Whatever we’re, wait no- All that stuff we did back then… a one-off thing. Not happening again.”

“Funny,” Jaebeom starts.

Youngjae groans, knowing what’s about to follow.

“Because the last time I checked… one-off things only occurred once,” he smirks as he’s saying this.

“Don’t,” Youngjae whines, cupping his cheeks in his hands and dragging his skin downwards.

“Remember that time at Jinyoung’s when we-”

“Stop. Stop it, shut up. God, Jaebeom.”

“Fifth time’s the charm.”

“That’s not-” Youngjae doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before Jaebeom holds him by the waist and plants wet kisses onto his neck. “God, you’re so stupid,” he groans.

“Keep insulting me. It kinda turns me on,” Jaebeom half-jokingly whispers, lips only just grazing against his earlobe.

“Oh my god-” he gasps as Jaebeom pushes him to lie down and continues his assault down his neck, unbuttoning his shirt and moving to his collarbones.

“Why do you keep trying to chase me away?” he murmurs onto Youngjae’s skin.

“Why do you keep chasing after me?” Youngjae retorts, breathless and heart beating out of his chest.

“How can I not? You’re a total catch, Youngjae. Inside and out, _especially_ out. You work hard at everything you do. You’re kind and honest to others. You have a weird obsession with bottle caps.”

Youngjae laughs so hard he wheezes.

“Seriously, though. I saw you in the cafeteria literally stopping someone from throwing a bottle out just to take it from her. It’s so weird. I don’t get why, but I dig it.”

“My workplace is collecting them on the side to be recycled into prosthetic limbs, for little kids,” he manages to squeeze out, still barely holding onto his breath. “We have a donation box for them on the counter.”

“Oh. Well that makes a lot more sense.” Jaebeom pauses for a bit, thinking carefully about what to say before he continues.

“I’m not a bad person, you know? At least give me a chance,” he says the last bit softly.

It’s true, Youngjae thinks. The two met a semester ago, in a physics class he decided to take as an elective. By some means of fate, he happened to be paired up with the hottest guy in his lab… who was also a repeating student. He remembers having to argue with Jaebeom during their first class, explaining why they simply could not just copy the results from his previous semester into their workbooks and call it a day. His data didn’t even make sense, for one. 

He remembers the first time they had sex. In Youngjae’s dorm room, where they were supposed to have been studying for their final exam. Everything was going smoothly until Jaebeom dropped a pen in between Youngjae’s crossed legs, reaching to pick it up and 'accidentally' brushing the back of his hand on the younger’s crotch, eliciting a choked moan he couldn’t hold back in time. Their mutually acknowledged sexual tension took over, and they both let it happen. Youngjae eventually had to fork out a month’s worth of wages to replace his couch because he couldn’t bear to have visitors anywhere near the old one. 

At the end of that semester, Youngjae passed the class with flying colours. Jaebeom, well… he finally passed.

He remembers all the other times they’ve had sex. Having chosen completely different majors, Youngjae was always too busy with his new classes and his part-time job to properly respond to Jaebeom’s messages. He didn’t really bother to find the time to catch up with his former lab partner either. They only really saw each other by chance at parties or events organised by some friends. And boy, did Jaebeom make the most of their limited time together. He had a way of getting him rock-hard just from being across the room, with minimal effort tossed into the mix. Youngjae doesn’t understand how and why his resolve weakens so easily whenever he’s around him. He also refused to think of his relationship with Jaebeom as one of friends with benefits. Jaebeom was just a dude he kept having sex with for reasons unbeknownst to him. It’s not like they planned ahead for it to happen? Youngjae also ignores the fact that he knows he’s completely in denial about any hints of romantic feelings towards the other.

The idea of being with Jaebeom terrifies him, to say the least. He’s everything Youngjae isn’t; brash, unruly and wild. Jaebeom as a whole entity is very much out of his comfort zone.

But aside from the fact that he’s probably the laziest person on earth when it comes to his studies, makes dumb jokes and prefers cats over dogs, Jaebeom isn’t a bad person at all.

He’s actually quite sweet. Except for when he’s being stupid, like he is right now.

“Earth to,” Jaebeom flicks Youngjae’s forehead and brings him out of his bubble, “Youngjae! When was the last time you got laid, bro?”

“Don’t call me ‘bro’ while we’re in bed, dumbass. That HURT!”

Jaebeom laughs into the crook of Youngjae’s neck, before leaning up to plant a loud smooch onto his forehead, he does it over and over again until he gets shoved away.

“Just wanted to show you how versatile my fingers are,” he says, wiggling them about.

“What is that supposed to even mean? God, shut up _please_.”

“I don’t know why you bother telling me to shut up, you know it only eggs me on further.”

Youngjae exaggerates a groan and it has Jaebeom laughing again.

For once, they don’t go at it and have sex on an impulse. Instead, they opt to get up to kick off their shoes and lie down again on the queen-sized bed, talking about everything under the sun for what feels like hours. It feels really nice for a change. Youngjae starts to feel a little too comfortable as he finds himself wrapping his arms around Jaebeom’s biceps. Jaebeom can’t stop himself from carding his fingers through Youngjae’s hair and pulling gently at some strands, making his scalp feel all warm and tingly. That feeling alone has Youngjae thinking about remaining on brand and initiating more than just a cuddle session. Tonight, his self-control surprisingly keeps itself in check for once.

=======================================

“I mean it. I really think you should go out with me, Jae.”

“On what grounds?”

“Think about it, we’d be the sexiest couple on campus. Going on cute dates and shit. I can nap next to you while you’re studying your adorable ass off in the library. We can collect bottle caps for your workplace together. Make an army of bottle cap kids. Bang in the privacy of my apartment instead of random bedrooms and corrido-”

Youngjae cringes as more repressed memories come flooding back, smushing his finger against his lips to prevent him from finishing his sentence. He makes a silent hum as he mulls over Jaebeom’s proposal. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t tempted to finally give in.

Jaebeom licks at his finger and the younger yelps in shock, pulling away. Quickly grabbing his wrist back, Jaebeom gently kisses his knuckles.

“I’d spoil you rotten, Youngjae. We’re perfect for eachother. Let me prove it to you.”

Youngjae pretends to think about it more.

“I can’t right now, I'm sorry,” he says.

“Why not?” 

“You said fifth time's the charm. But we haven't had our fifth time yet,” Youngjae teases.

Jaebeom slowly but surely picks up on the message. A rush of adrenaline gets him sitting upright and undoing more of Youngjae’s buttons, copping a feel of his bare chest. Youngjae giggles and stops him from taking his shirt off entirely.

“Wait. I've changed my mind, I’d like to take up your offer on banging... in private.”

“Done. Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jb shut up


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will i ever write some proper smut for this particular pairing? maybe not (anytime in the near future), bc in my head they're absolutely Filthy in bed and it's an aspect about them that i refuse to change . even if i am too weak to write it myself!! let ur minds roam free for now 😐🙏

**[01:38pm]** Babe, we’re out of lube

**[01:39pm]** Well not really I just don’t like that blue brand we still have

**[01:39pm]** Can you buy the other one after u finish work

Youngjae squeaks as the notifications on his phone pops up one by one on the table. He’s on a lunch break in a cafe with his team member. Quickly scrambling to grab his phone, he dismisses the notifications and places his phone back on the table, faced down this time.

“Oh my god… I’m so sorry you had to see that,” he sighs, rubbing his temples.

“No, it’s fine!” she insists. Her nervous laughter doesn’t have Youngjae convinced, but he figures there’s not much else he can do about it. Lunch ends on a semi-awkward note despite efforts made by both parties.

I WAS AT WORK **[01:54pm]**

MY COLLEAGUE SAW IT TOO **[01:55pm]**

**[02:12pm]** Oh shit sorry

**[02:15pm]** Honey dearest,, can u buy some l*be

**[02:15pm]** And marshmallows please

Stop abusing my staff discount **[02:17pm]**

+++++++++++++

Later that evening, Youngjae is met with a (somewhat) pleasant surprise when he sees Jaebeom standing outside the door of his workplace. He’s pressing the bottom of his nose against the glass and breathing hot air onto the windows. Quickly yanking his earphones out, Youngjae rushes to unlock the door before his boyfriend can figure out another way to become more of a public nuisance.

“Jaebeom? What are you doing here?”

“Picking you up from work I guess,” he answers.

“What if I had driven to work tonight?”

“I know you didn’t. I asked Bambam.”

Youngjae’s chest tightens, and he grips the handle of the mop he’s holding.

“Come inside,” he says, pulling Jaebeom forward. “I still have a bit to do before we leave.”

“Wait, are you sure?”

“I’m closing up for tonight, we’ll be alone.”

Jaebeom follows him and reluctantly steps behind the counter, making sure to not walk on top of the areas where Youngjae had already mopped. Except now he’s trapped and standing on a small island of dry tiles. Youngjae breaks down in laugher at the sight of a dumbfounded, stranded Jaebeom.

“Oh my god, come _here_. I can mop over it later!”

After letting out a small noise of defeat, Jaebeom complies, silently apologising to the tiles as he trudges his way over to Youngjae.

“So, picking me up from work unannounced? What’s the special occasion?”

“I’m allowed to miss you during the day,” he says sulkily.

Youngjae hums in amusement, finally putting down the mop, turning his head and motioning for Jaebeom to follow him again. He leads him into a small room, equipped with some square shelves filled with messy paperwork and a bag rack. The door closes behind them.

“No cameras in here,” he says casually.

“You mean there were cameras outside?!”

“Relax, dummy. We bring friends in here all the time. Besides, my manager can’t afford to fire me.”

Youngjae pulls Jaebeom towards him, noting how tense he was. He kisses a spot just under Jaebeom’s jaw, letting his lips linger.

“Relax,” he says again, gently rubbing circles onto Jaebeom’s forearm. “Kiss me.”

“Youngjae...”

“Jaebeom-hyung,” he teases, looking up at him with eyes as innocent-looking as he can manage.

“It’s not going to happen unless that door has a lock,” he says sternly.

“You’re no fun,” Youngjae pouts.

“You could get fired, you brat!”

“Let me show you how much of a brat I can be, _hyung_,” he whispers.

“Oh my god, Jae.”

Jaebeom feels his jeans tighten around his crotch. He thanks himself for going with the oversized hoodie and chooses to dismiss it for the time being. “We are _not_ having sex at your workplace.”

“Who said it had to be sex?” Youngjae asks, cocking his head to the side.

“Babe, please. You’re killing me.”

_Was it too early to call him ‘babe’, unironically? _

Youngjae smirks in approval before peppering kisses all over Jaebeom’s jawline.

_Cool._

“Besides-” he half-moans as Youngjae starts to kiss down his neck. “I’d rather have sex at home.”

“Funny,” Youngjae says mockingly. “If my memory serves me correct, you had no qualms with fucking in random places.”

“Hey, I still don’t. I also don’t want you getting into trouble. Let me have this.”

“You _could_ be having this, hyung. Me, right here.” He plants another kiss on the base of his neck. “Right now.”

Jaebeom whines loudly and Youngjae gives up, chuckling at how stubborn his boyfriend is.

“Alright, coward. Let’s grab your stupid lube and go home,” Youngjae sighs dramatically.

“Oh shit, yeah. I totally forgot about that,” he mumbles. Jaebeom gets no response from the younger, who’s too busy making sure all the lights are turned off. He then opens the door for Jaebeom to exit.

+++++++++++++

“Technically it’s _our_ lube,” Jaebeom feels urge to clarify, holding the bottle up like a trophy. Youngjae has to pause momentarily to wonder just how much time his boyfriend spends thinking about the damn product.

Needless to say, the remark puts a grin on Youngjae’s face but also has him rolling his eyes.

“I can’t stand you sometimes, you know? Sometimes I think-”

Jaebeom swivels him around, capturing Youngjae’s lips with his own. He deepens the kiss, making sure the younger has his eyes closed before abruptly pulling away, tugging at his bottom lip.

“You’re a terrible liar. Shut up,” Jaebeom says, trying to catch his breath.

Quickly prying it from his hands, Youngjae threatens to hurl the bottle of lube over the balcony. Jaebeom wails in protest as Youngjae successfully manages to keep it out of reach for a while. In the midst of switching the bottle from one hand to another, he silently mouths an ‘I love you’ at him. 

Jaebeom stops dead in his tracks, with Youngjae now calmly placing the bottle in his hand. The look of satisfaction is plastered all over his face has Jaebeom gulping nervously.

“I warmed it up for us,” he announces proudly. 

He just stands there, blinking at the bottle and then back at Youngjae.

“You’re welcome.”

“Say it again,” Jaebeom whispers, almost pleadingly.

“You’re welcome?”

Jaebeom's breath hitches, disheartened. It's barely audible, but their close proximity gets Youngjae to hear it nonetheless.

His blank expression has him feeling a sharp tinge of guilt, and as much as he'd love to continue teasing Jaebeom, he figures he should finally put him out of his misery. Gently grabbing a hold of his free hand, Youngjae looks Jaebeom in the eye. Up until this point, he's never been so sure about having Jaebeom become a constant figure in his life, just thinking about it is enough for him to feel extremely overwhelmed. But he can do this. He wants to do this. It's only three words that he needs to say to him, out loud.

“I love you, Jaebeom,” he whispers back.

Well okay, four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all 3 of us forgot about the marshmallows


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short one,, am in a rut working on another things but am trying my best :~)

Things i wanna do with youngjae:

  * <strike>Arm wrestle</strike> lost<strike></strike>
  * <strike>Make dinner together</strike>
  * Mario kart
  * <strike>Late night walks</strike>
  * <strike>Take him to eomma’s café</strike>
  * Learn piano
  * Find his baby photos
  * Meet coco
  * Go to the beach
  * <strike>Movie marathon</strike>
  * Merry go round
  * <strike>Study date</strike>
  * Morning jogs
  * Hiking
  * Slow dance in living room
  * See him graduate
  * <strike>Get drunk together</strike>
  * Count no. of moles (8 so far)
  * Drive-in cinema
  * Stationery shopping
  * <strike>Nap whole day</strike>
  * Make playlist
  * <strike>Get him to sing</strike> wow<strike></strike>
  * Take photos
  * See him in a suit <strike></strike>
  * <strike>Dress up for halloween party </strike>
  * Christmas lights
  * Picture w santa
  * Choke him
  * Bowling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yj in a sexy nurse costume and jb sulking bc too many people are hitting on him whenever he has his back turned


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello… me again. I want to say sorry for not being able to update the ongoing fics I currently have floating around faster than I’d like to. Unfortunately, I work a job that I absolutely HATE every night and mostly sleep during the day (literally as I’m typing this the sun is rising and birds outside are yELLING). I’ve been slowly hacking away at a number of new and current fics, some of which I wanted to finish before promotions for this comeback ended... but self-set deadlines are blehsfjsfh. I've definitely bitten off more than I can chew and I'm trying my best not to turn fic writing into a chore for myself. 
> 
> THAT BEING SAID,,,, there’s just something about writing about two dumbasses in love in this particular fic which comes a bit easier to me, especially when there isn’t really much of a plot established. They’re just two dudes being gross and doing their own thing. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the long opening note. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Youngjae takes a sip of his now lukewarm coffee and slumps back into his chair. It’s finals season once again, and it’s been an entire year since he met Jaebeom. He throws a lazy glance at the clock tucked away behind one of the bookshelves and figures he can spare enough time for a micro-nap. Dangling his hands off the armrest, he takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes. It isn’t long until he feels a warm hand slip into his own, intertwining their fingers together. Jaebeom has been so uncharacteristically quiet for the past hour, Youngjae would’ve almost forgotten that he was sitting right next to him. If only he was able to ignore a pair of goo-goo eyes watching his every move. “Lemme nap,” he murmurs, squeezing Jaebeom's hand.

And he does, until Jaebeom decides that half an hour is too much time to spend without annoying his boyfriend. Youngjae stirs awake after hearing the cap pop off a highlighter and flinches slightly when it makes contact with his skin. He’s way too tired to protest, letting Jaebeom doodle what’s supposed to be flowers and abstract squiggly lines on the back of his hand. On the ninth flower, Youngjae is convinced there’s no ink left when Jaebeom tries to go over a line over and over again. He bats his hands away and finally shoots Jaebeom a disapproving look. 

Youngjae gets a fat, stupid grin in return. 

“You’re awake?” Jaebeom inquires.

The younger points at Jaebeom’s handiwork and raises an eyebrow.

“I was bored. Plus you’d yell at me if I drew all over your notebook.”

“I'm not going to raise my voice in a library. And you wouldn't be as bored if you started studying.”

Jaebeom sticks his tongue out, leaning in for a kiss but is met with the palm of Youngjae's hand pushing him away. So he makes do and kisses it instead. 

“I have a revision session in 15 minutes,” Youngjae sighs. He gets up to pack his things and gently kisses the side of Jaebeom’s temple. “Get _something_ done and we can grab some proper food after, okay?” 

“Okay," Jaebeom chimes. The kiss leaves him giddy after being starved for attention the entire afternoon. Nowadays, it was rare enough for Youngjae to kiss him in a public setting. He’ll take whatever he can get.

He uses that burst of energy to rearrange the highlighters he stole from Youngjae from darkest to lightest, and then from the colours he liked the least to the ones he likes the most. He uses the only sheet of paper he has on hand to write Youngjae's name over and over again, accidentally getting some ink bleeding through the paper and onto the table. A poor attempt at removing it was made, and for once Jaebeom is relieved that his boyfriend isn't around to scold him.

Jaebeom swipes the ink off his thumb on the back of his pencil-case and texts Youngjae how much he misses him. A loud vibration from the table has him glancing at his own phone, still in his hand. He looks around, only to find Youngjae's phone tucked underneath his laptop case. By then, the latter was long gone.

Luckily for him, he has Youngjae’s timetable on his phone, as well as an excuse to finally leave the library. Finding the classroom was easy enough, but as Jaebeom tries to peep through the sliver of glass on the door, Youngjae was nowhere to be seen. He wonders if Youngjae had returned to the library, but he tries his luck anyway but just opening the door to hopefully get the younger’s attention.

It works.

Youngjae was all the way at the back of the classroom, instead of the front where Jaebeom had thought he’d be seated. He ignores the stares from the professor and nosier half of the cohort as he holds up Youngjae’s phone, instantly regretting the look on his face when all eyes in the room were suddenly focused on the younger. Youngjae slides his hands into both his pockets, maintaining his composure and now a blank expression. His phone obviously wasn’t there. Jaebeom finally unfreezes from his spot and backs away from the door, waiting for Youngjae in the hallway. It was too late to wonder why he didn’t just walk up to hand the phone over to him.

Youngjae steps out soon after, rubbing his eyes.

“Jaebeom, I think I'm losing my mind. I didn’t even notice.”

“You're all packed up. I was just here to give your phone back,” Jaebeom says, passing it to Youngjae.

“Couldn’t focus anyway,” he mumbles.

“I’m sorry for drawing all that attention to you," Jaebeom apologises.

“It’s fine,” Youngjae answers quietly.

_Something isn’t right._

“Babe, do you need some space? I know we’ve been spending a lot of time together lately.”

Youngjae furrows his eyebrows and Jaebeom considers bracing himself for some bad news.

“Hotpot,” he deadpans.

Jaebeom reluctantly lets out a small sigh of relief. He knows exactly how Youngjae can get when he’s hungry, tired or stressed. Right now, it was a deadly combination of all three.

“Alright then. Come on, grumpy. My shout.”

Space from Youngjae was the very last thing Jaebeom could ever want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omw to get myself some water after hitting post,,, u should too... let's All drink water


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm finally putting capped to rest!!

_ Something still isn't right.  _

Or rather, something doesn’t feel right. And Jaebeom couldn’t figure out what it was for the life of him. Sure, Youngjae was quiet throughout the whole day, but it wasn’t really out of the ordinary. Jaebeom could tell he was stressed out of his mind, but it’s not the first time that’s happened.

His moans were still there. The soft whimpering? They were all there, as cute as ever. So were the choked gasps and blunt nails gently digging into his skin. He starts to count the moles he knew were scattered across Youngjae’s waist and upwards, making sure they were all there. And they were. 

It was only when he reaches his last, and favourite mole when he finally realises what it was. They were Youngjae’s beautiful, round eyes. They’ve been staring right back at him this entire time. Jaebeom struggles to tear his gaze away from the younger, but remembers he doesn’t really have a reason to.

Youngjae rarely, if not ever stares back during sex. Not for as long as he is now. In fact, he grows more and more breathless the longer they stare at each other. The last thing Jaebeom wants is to startle him, despite the strong urge to lean in and kiss him senseless.

He puts a finger on what he’s feeling right now. Frustration. With an equal part of confusion thrown into the mix. Jaebeom can’t concentrate on figuring out what the problem was while dragging out the sex, the way Youngjae loves it. He can’t take it anymore and it’s driving him insane. He fucks harder into Youngjae, over and over until the younger finally makes a mess beneath him. 

Youngjae’s entire body is still trembling, lying on his side and whimpering as Jaebeom slowly pulls himself out of him. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Youngjae pants, confused at the very abrupt end.

“You tell me,” Jaebeom says. 

Youngjae doesn’t respond straight away. Jaebeom runs his fingertips up and down the curves of Youngjae’s figure to gently coax him into answering. His gaze upon the younger is way too intense, and Youngjae waits for his breathing to settle a bit more before speaking. The eye contact they shared was long gone, but Jaebeom doesn’t mind.

“You're super in love with me,” he says in a small voice. “I know you're always telling me you love me, but I believe it the most when you’re putting up with me being like this.”

“Being like what?” Jaebeom couldn't believe his ears.

“Irritable. Like that time when I got mad at you last week for opening up the chocolate I was saving for later. The ones you bought, too,” he says quietly. “That was stupid, I didn’t even apologise for that properly... I’m sorry.” 

Jaebeom sighs. He does not want to remember Chocolate Tuesday.

“You make me feel wanted.” 

Youngjae quickly carries on as Jaebeom’s expression changes from engaged to slightly alarmed. 

“I mean, I know you’re always saying and doing things to show it but I just? I've finally come to accept it,” he says, taking in a small breath. “That this isn't a dream or some sort of cruel, elaborate prank orchestrated by Bambam. You're actually in love with me.”

All Jaebeom can do is think, trying his best to absorb and process everything he was saying. Was he not doing enough to convince Youngjae he was loved? He wasn’t exactly the type to talk about his feelings, not nearly as much as Jaebeom did. Youngjae was more of an action person. Or a nap his feelings and the problems associated with them away kind of person. But Jaebeom thought they were always at least on the same page when it came to their feelings for one another.

“And I think that deep down... I've known that since the beginning? But it was difficult to wrap my head around it at first, you know? You’re so… so hot.”

Jaebeom doesn’t dare speak, just in case Youngjae had more to say. He wanted to hear more. Youngjae reaches out to hold his boyfriend’s face in his hands and continues talking. “Thank you for letting me love you back. I know I haven’t been doing a good job at it lately. I’m working on fixing that.” 

“You think I’m hot?” Jaebeom just blurts out, after waiting a few moments for everything to sink in. 

Youngjae makes a noise and grabs the pillow from underneath his head to smack Jaebeom with. “Of course I do,” he hears Youngjae mumble grumpily. Laughing, he pulls the pillow off his face and finds Youngjae lying on his side, facing the wall with his back towards him. Jaebeom starts kissing at his neck but Youngjae stays put. He uses his hand to bat him away, but Jaebeom roughly grabs his shoulder, sliding his fingers down Youngjae’s arm. Jaebeom forces it back down, intertwining their fingers together and giving them a tight squeeze. Youngjae whines in protest while Jaebeom has him squished up against the wall. 

“Get off me!”

“You want me to get off?”

“I  _ know _ you heard me.”

“Alright, fine then,” Jaebeom croons into his ear, giving a slow thrust forward. A deep moan escapes his lips, louder than he intended it to be. It still gets the message across.

“The fuck are you doing?” Youngjae wails.

“Getting off?” 

“You’re unbelievable. I open myself up and pour my entire heart and soul out and you respond by rubbing your dick up my butt!” he complains.

“You’re still as open as you’ll ever be,” Jaebeom murmurs. No... in hindsight, it’s not something he’s proud of saying, especially in their current situation. Youngjae turns around and shoots him a look of disdain before curling himself back up into a ball.

“That was really hard, you know?” Youngjae whines.

Jaebeom knows better than to make another inappropriate comment, albeit a little upset to let a second opportunity go to waste. Instead, he wraps his arms around Youngjae’s tummy, kisses the nape of his neck again and lets his second boner for the night perish. 

“I know I’m always getting on your nerves, Youngjae.”

"Not always!" he interrupts, turning back to give him an accusing look. Jaebeom gives him a peck on the lips and raises his eyebrow, signalling Youngjae to let him continue.

“Loving you makes me want to be a better person. And it's because I don't want you falling in love with someone smarter than me, someone better at games than I am, or someone that doesn't make you wanna roll your eyes every five minutes." 

Youngjae grins and rolls his eyes again to prove Jaebeom’s point.

“I spent a whole year trying to figure out how to win you over. I was so desperate to call you mine and now I finally can.” He tightens his hold around Youngjae’s waist and buries his face into his hair. “And I’m never going to let you go.”

“Right now, I know you’re stressed from uni and work. It doesn’t help that I do some things that annoy you from time to time, and sometimes I’m not the one at fault. But it doesn’t matter. Of course I’m super in love with you, Youngjae.”

“I know,” Youngjae whispers, breath shuddering as he hears the words out loud. He means it. God, it’s insane how fast Jaebeom’s heart is beating, Youngjae can feel it against his back, almost in sync with his own. He pulls one of Jaebeom’s hands away from his stomach and brings it to rest right on top of his own heart. The older uses his thumb to gently stroke his skin, back and forth at a lazy pace. It’s not sexual in any manner, and Youngjae silently notes it down as another small milestone they’ve achieved during their relationship. 

He sets aside a moment to let his breathing settle, before repeating himself… just in case Jaebeom didn’t hear him the first time.

“I know,” he says again. “And I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t,” Jaebeom smiles. “Whether you like it or not, you’re stuck with me. Forever. It’s an executive decision, made by yours truly.” 

“Aren’t you unemployed?” he teases. Jaebeom puts on his most dramatic pout.

“Who said that? I do have a job.” 

“And what would that be?” Youngjae asks, brushing a stray eyelash away from Jaebeom’s cheek. He lets his hand linger and Jaebeom leans his face into his palm. 

“Loving you, Youngjae. It’s the easiest job in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought about leaving it unfinished but i don't see myself adding more to this fic for a while,, so i think here is a good time and place to leave it!! thank u for all ur lov n comments <3

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on twitter hehe](https://mobile.twitter.com/bbomdi?s=09)


End file.
